1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a speaker system and a speaker, and more particularly to a wireless illuminative speaker system and a wireless illuminative speaker thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless illuminative speaker system is widely used nowadays. However, there are several problems with the conventional wireless illuminative speaker system: firstly, remote controlling thereof cannot be implemented; secondly, it lack anti-interference capacity; and finally, installation thereof is inconvenient and thus application thereof is limited.